There is Another
by Sharp Angles
Summary: This is a next generation story including completely new characters, but don't worry, calm down, the old favorites are written in its contents as well. All is safe and complete in the wizarding world correct? All death eaters that are threats are locked up in azkaban right? Well maybe not...


This story is a Harry Potter story, although I have made new main characters. This is my first chapter in this story, I know it is kind of short, but that was all I wanted in the chapter. I'm not sure if I want to continue this story, but if I keep writing it will hopefully develop rather fast: it is rated M for a reason.

Reviews are greatly appreciated! This is my first fanfic and I really want to know what people think.

Happy Reading :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter although I very much want to.

...oOo...

Chapter 1: The Adventure Began

The sunlight was coming through Keelin's bedroom window, it lit up the room with morning rays of warmth. The dust in the air was visible and calm. Keelin's eyes opened, and the excitement began.

She checked the the time on her alarm clock. 10:15. We. Are. Going. To. Be. LATE!

She opened her door and bolted down the hallway. "Mom! Dad! We are going to miss the train!" she screamed as she pounded her small fists against her parents door.

*Muffled groans*

She pushed opened the door and stood at the end of their bed waiting, with an aura of fury around her.

Harry looked up from under the covers to see his eleven year old, easily angered daughter. She was tapping her foot in impatience.

"Good morning to you too." He said sitting up to reveal his hair that was sticking up all over the place like usual.

"It is quarter after ten! In case you have forgotten, the train leaves at eleven o'clock." Keelin was calmer now, but still very tense, as most first years are.

Harry leaned over and nudged his wife. "Ginny, we need to get up. It is forty five minutes until the train leaves." He said in a quiet but urgent voice.

She looked at Harry with an I am going to murder you stare. "Darling. Did you perhaps forget to set the alarm last night?"

"Nice try hun, but as I recall, that was your chore."

"Can we stop bickering like a bunch of pixies with a wand and leave?" Keelin said before her mother could respond.

"Yes dear, go get dressed, and make sure all of your belongings are packed." Ginny said, and Keelin raced out of the room. "Harry we are going to have to apparate there. I'll take Keelin, you take her luggage."

"Brilliant." he said while buttoning up his shirt. " I'm the family house elf now am I?"

"You were the family alarm setter at one point, but now that is clearly no longer an option. So a house elf will have to do."

Keelin was waiting downstairs by the door beside her trunk and tawny owl; Freddy. Her ginger hair was naturally curly. She had two black bows on each side of her head holding her bangs. She had an excited and nervous smile on her face.

Harry chuckled at her has a came down the stairs. "Someone's excited."

She gave a nervous giggle. "Dad, what if I'm not in Gryffindor?"

"Darling, you know how your uncle Ron is. When Hugo was placed in Ravenclaw Ron was so overjoyed! We would be proud of you no matter what house you were put in." said Ginny as she was slipping on her trainers.

Ginny slipped her arm though Keelin's and Harry grabbed her trunk. "Okay, so we will go to the alley beside the station, alright? One the count of three. One, Two, Three!"

Keelin hated the feeling. She felt like she was being squeezed through a straw. She felt like she was going to puke, and was suffocating at the same time.

I split second later they arrived at an alleyway beside King's Cross station. Harry checked his watch "It's 11:4o! We best hurry! Drew is probably waiting for you Keelin."

The rushed into the station. Not slowing down, they ran through the barrier between platform nine and ten.

When they entered the station they saw Draco Malfoy and what was obviously his daughter, the resemblance was so remarkable.

They walked fastly alongside the train until they saw three familiar faces in front of the last car. Emerging from the steam was a tall red haired man, brown bushy haired woman, and an eleven year old boy with brown hair.

"There you are mate! I didn't think you'd make it! It's 10:45 right now, I guess those years are catching up to you!" said Ron with a wink.

"If it weren't for Keelin she would have had to take the floo to Hogwarts, and we couldn't have her miss her first train ride." explained Ginny.

Keelin looked up at her parents chatting about their morning with their friends, at turned her attention to the boy her age.

"Hi Drew! Mum and Dad were a pain to get up this morning. How was your morning?"she said as she rolled her eyes.

"Well mum got me up at 6:30 this morning for god knows why. She was a total control freak, as always. And I'm pretty sure dad was suffering just as much as me." he said with a grin.

"Alright you two, time to get yourselves on the train, I don't think that Freddy and Mike like the commotion out here." Hermione said. And sure enough, the two owls were hooting nervously and ruffling their feathers every twenty seconds.

The two first years climbed onto the train, and their fathers lifted their trunks on board.

They went into the very last compartment, and ran to the window. There was their parents waving proudly at them, but with a new face added to the group. There was James with a big grin on his face.

"Sorry I'm a little late Sunshine! But I made it! Have a great trip Keelin!" he said excitedly.

"Thanks! Don't forget to write me!"

"I won't darlin'!"

Ginny ran up to the window "Here baby, we wrote you a letter for your first day! We don't reckon you could get into too much trouble on your first night. Read it before you go to bed." She slipped the letter through the open window.

"Thanks mom!" she said as the train started moving "Goodbye everyone! You all better write! Bye!"

"Bye mum! Bye dad! See you at Christmas!" said Drew.

They waved to their families until the train turned the corner. They placed their trunks on the racks above and took seats across from each other with their owls beside them.

"So this is it, the Hogwarts express. Oh my gosh! This is crazy! What house do you think you are going to be in?" asked Drew.

Just then there was a knock, Keelin walked over and opened the door. And just outside the compartment was a boy their age with jet black hair and dark blue eyes.

"Hullo, every other compartment is full, do you mind if I sit with you?" he asked shyly looking at his toes most of the time.

Keelin looked at Drew then back to the boy "Of course! Come on in."

He lifted his trunk onto the rack, and then took a seat beside Keelin, setting his toad beside him.

"Hi, I am Irving McKay. I'm sorry to bother you, but I didn't really know where to go."

" That's alright mate! No trouble! In fact it is lovely to have some more company than this little thing." He said with a wink.

"Well that was hardly called for, please excuse my ignorant cousin, honestly, I think there must have been a mix up at St. Mungo's." said Keelin with a smirk.

"Sorry, what is St. Mungo's?" said Irving with a confused look "I am muggle born and I still don't know a lot of places or things."

"St. Mungo's is a wizarding hospital." said Keelin before Drew could make some snide comment.

"Oh, I see." said Irving nodding in understanding.

"Yes well, before you joined us we were discussing what houses we would be sorted into what do you think you will be?" said Drew.

Before Irving could answer the compartment door opened and closed in a second. And a small ash blonde haired girl was in their compartment. She was a Malfoy.

"I am so sorry to just barge in here, but, I needed to hide." she said with a shy smile.

"It's fine, but who are you hiding from?" asked Drew clearly intrigued by her.

"Well, some of my older brother's friends. He has left Hogwarts, and now they are ambushing me for information on him. I only just got away." she confessed.

"You can stay with us if you want. What is your name?" acked Keelin.

"Thank you so much! I am Virgo Malfoy." she said her pale blue eyes sparkling.

"I am Keelin Potter, my cousin Drew Weasley, and this is Irving McKay." said Keelin eyeing Virgo suspiciously.

"It's a pleasure." She said giving Keelin a equally measuring eye.

"Well maybe I can actually get an answer this time without being interrupted. What house do you guys think we will be in?" said Drew feeling optimistic about oncoming answers.

"I kind of hope I am put in-" started Irving.

"Anything from the trolley dears?" said the elderly trolley lady.

"For the love of leprechauns!" shouted Drew throwing his hands in the air.

Together they ordered a bunch of Berty Bott's Every Flavour Beans, licorice wands, and chocolate frogs. They explained to Irving all of the different flavors in Berty Bott's beans, and told him all about the different collector cards that came with the chocolate frogs.

"You all better get into your school robes," said an older student with a prefect badge standing at the door, "We will be arriving soon."

The four of them changed into their robes, and went into a frenzy of exciting chatter. At the exact moment they looked through the window, they saw their big friend, Hagrid. He was rolling on the balls of his feet awaiting the oncoming students.

...oOo...

So that was my first chapter, I really don't know how long the story is going to be. But I have a few questions for you guys:

1. What houses do you think that Keelin, Drew, Virgo, and Irving will get sorted into?

2. What do you think about the new characters?

3. Do you think maybe some rivalry will rise between Keelin and Virgo?

I want to know all of your thoughts!

Sincerely, Sharp Angles.


End file.
